


It’s Only Fair

by YanDanTDM



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dan is extremely ooc, Doc is probably OOC, Gen, aka the au where I ghost doc, because I have never written him before, cause it more represents moi, hermitblr school au, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanDanTDM/pseuds/YanDanTDM
Summary: Something for the Hermitblr School AU!In which, hermits are teachers and the students are the fans.The student ‘Yan Dan’ is the source of a school conspiracy theory.Him and the teacher Doc have a talk about it on the forbidden balcony.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	It’s Only Fair

Ever since Yan Dan came to Hermiton High, things only got worse for the resident ‘all round’ teacher, Mr Doc. No one seemed to know why, but this new student couldn’t help but annoy Doc out of his mind. 

There was blackmail (the time someone hacked the teacher’s group chat), there was old YouTube videos (Something called HermitGang which was a rap Doc and some of the other teachers made. No one knew the context, but everyone knew Doc could rap.), there was T-Posing in the common room at 3 am. It was always fun to watch the antics. No one really knew who started it, but people knew they started. 

Oh, and the conspiracy theories! It was quite strange. Yan Dan, although they all knew he was there, couldn’t ever be seen in photos. Like, he was never located. It confused all the photographers. And the students. Oh, and sometimes he’d just appear in your room at 3 am to ask you a favour, even though you were _sure_ your door was locked. It happened in many classes too, specifically Doc’s. It was almost like he could pass through walls. Don’t forget the fact he would scream at random intervals. But that was something everyone knew anyways.

The conspiracy club was adamant that he was a ghost. They weren’t sure why he was haunting their high school but they knew it was happening. They’d tried to ask him many times but he’d always answer ‘Maybe’ or ‘Who knows?’.

There were rumours, never talked about in club, that Doc had something to do with it.

————

It was 1 in the morning, and YD was out on the balcony, watching the moon pass over his head. He was the calmest out on this balcony. Unlike most students that actually make it out there, because students aren’t allowed there. No one is allowed there. Not even teachers. It was blocked off long ago.

“Hello, Dan.” came the voice from behind him. Mr Doc stood behind the goggle-eyed student, obviously having snuck up there alongside him. 

“Hello, Doc.” They were on first name terms. Not many people had seen the two interact, so not many people knew.

“You should be sleeping.” Doc advised.

“I couldn’t miss the view.” Yan Dan responded. “Don’t lecture me, I know that’s what you do with most students.” YD smirked. 

The two stood in silence for about 1 minute before Doc spoke up.

“I know you probably don’t forgive me.”

Of course, the rumours were true. YD was a ghost. 

“Ah, no worries. It’s fun being dead.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yep.” YD sighed. “Surprised the others haven’t figured it out by now. We’ve all but spelled it out for them.” 

“Mainly in private though.” Doc replied. 

“Good point.” Yan Dan looked down below. It sure had been a while since he’d died, but he remembered it clear as day. The sickening feeling of falling, falling, falling and then hitting the ground and watching everyone fade away.

Of course, that was still when he went by DanTDM.

“Do stop me interrupting my lessons, though. It scares and distracts the students.” Doc added. YD laughed in response.

“Oh come on! It’s equal. I get to annoy you in class! You know. As payback!” 

“I don’t think that really equates.” 

“Eh, whatever. I know you won’t punish me anyways.” And it was true. 

“You’re an awful lot more playful than you used to be.” Doc remarked. 

“I suppose falling on your head can do that, huh?” Dan joked. It earned a quiet laugh from the two of them, before another minute of silence. The wind blew past the two, making a whistling noise.

“Bet someone’s recording this right now. You know how they are.” YD said out of the blue. 

“I suppose they would.” Doc let his soft side shine through for a second with a laugh before setting himself straight. “I should tell them to sleep. And you should go too.” 

“Alright, go T-Pose on them again.” YD smiled. Mr Doc laughed and went to go and chase any students out in the halls to sleep.

Yan Dan turned and decided for once he was going to be a good student and actually rest. 

Of course, every time he hit the pillows, he’d hit the floor.

————

The antics continued, as they always do. Why wouldn’t they? But Doc didn’t try to put a stop to them anymore. I mean, why would he?

It’s only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooo Hermitblr School AU! I’m procrastinating on TBBM P7 I’m sorry  
> This was less words than I normally write but yeah.  
> If you’re unable to catch it, Doc accidentally pushed DanTDM off of the balcony when they were in secondary school. Dan became moi (Yan Dan) and many years later I decided to haunt the school. I ended up haunting Doc.


End file.
